Toasty Cocoons and Chocolate Häagen-Dazs
by iVanillelay
Summary: Lucy is in a unusually sour mood, but finds comfort in a certain ice mage/stripper. Starts off as Lucy/Gray friendship which shall potentially turn into romance. One sided Lucy/Natsu if you squint.


**Spontaneous one-shot which I wrote about an hour- its been a year since I've written anything!**

 **This may potentially turn into a collection of drabbles. Starts off as Lucy/Gray friendship and then possibly romance? I'm not really shipper of Lucy/Gray but I honestly can't stand Juvia (sorry Gruvia fans). She drives me insane.**

 **This chapter follows after episode 50 (where Lucy thinks Natsu has a crush on her).**

 **Will probably have a few grammar errors since it was spontaneous but let me know if you like it/want me to write more drabbles. ENJOY**

 **DISCLAIMER: Don't own fairy tail or Grays wonderful abs.**

...

"Huh, Levy wasn't lying when she said this was getting serious."

The busty blonde lazily rolled her eyes towards the source of the male voice, acknowledging the ice mage a mere second before continuing to devour her tub of dark chocolate and almond Häagen-Dazs, wrapped up in her quilted duvet and array of fluffy pillows amongst her bed.

Gray lifted a concerned eyebrow, surprised that the usually chipper wizard hadn't already busted his ass for entering her apartment without knocking.

Not that he was exactly complaining about it. It was just so unlike her. So un-Lucy.

It was strange.

"Lucy you haven't left your apartment for two days, everyone at the guilds getting worried."

The blonde blew a raspberry at him, before taking another mouthful of her deliciously tasting ice cream, "You can't tell me how to live my life,"

"I'm not, but this-" Gray started, gesturing to the tower of empty ice cream containers and the general untidiness of her apartment, "is inhumane."

" _You're_ inhumane,"

"Real mature Luce,"

The seemingly down blonde groaned in frustration, throwing her head back against one of her many pillows, "Go away Gray. I'm not in the mood."

Gray crossed his arms in response, attempting to read the blonde to see what could have possibly gotten her into such a state, "You need to get some fresh air, staying in this stuffy room probably isn't doing you a world of good,"

"Look," The celestial wizard challenged, "You could attempt to get me out of this cocoon of toasty comfort-ness or you could come to the dark side and join me in my pitiful excuse of a life-" Before she could finish off her sentence, the teen felt a pair of strong but incredibly cold, pair of legs wrap around hers- a scream unintentionally escaping her throat.

"Holy fu- Gray! You're freezing! Get out of my bed now!"

The dark haired mage innocently looked back at her from the opposite side of her bed, half of his body now nestled under the blanket with her- of course he managed to lose his shirt in the process.

"What?" He replied, a smirk slowly creeping onto his face, "You _did_ ask me,"

"But I didn't think that you actually would!" The now slightly flustered blonde argued, "You weren't meant to take it literally, it was a play on words!"

Taking advantage of the distracted blonde, Gray took the tub of ice cream from her hands, helping himself to a spoonful.

"Hey! The ice cream was not part of the deal!"

Gray effortlessly lifted the tub out of Lucy's reach, "Now there's the Lucy we know and love,"

Lucy gave up all hope on attempting to retrieve the cold desert and huffed in exasperation- but she soon found herself smiling back at the dark haired mage. She would have never figured that Gray of all people would be the one to pull her out of her misery. I mean, even though they were in a team together she found it hard to approach Gray since he had this whole 'cool as ice' composure to go with his maker magic element. It was normally Natsu that she would go to-

At the thought of this name, the blondes shoulders stiffened- all signs of happiness disappearing from her face,

How could she be so _stupid_ to think that he returned her feelings! She should have known to ignore Mirajanes usual shit stir of the day.

Noticing her quick change in demeanour, Gray placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "You wanna talk about it?"

Lucy shook her head, placing a hand on his, "No, not now but...could you stay and keep me company for a little while longer?"

The ice mage didn't push the blonde, which Lucy was grateful for, handing her the metal spoon they were using to eat the ice cream.

"Of course," He winked at her, "How could I turn down a friend and some chocolate ice cream."


End file.
